Rushing to the Mountains/The Nightmare Family are back
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends discovered the return of the Nightmare Family in An Equestrian Tail. Back with the rescuers, Tree Hugger was meditating but never got her mind off of Rainbow Chakra. Tree Hugger: (sighed) So far, My inner peace is still not complete without Rainbow Chakra. Princess Luna: I'm truly sorry, Tree Hugger. Just then, The door opened sounded and the rescue team returned. Human Rarity: We found the foals! They're with Robin Hood and the others! Rarity: What!? Tree Hugger: The foals are what!? Soos Ramirez: The foal and kids are all right!! So, They set off to go and find them. Meanwhile, Lady Marian was almost done giving Moon Shoes a bath. Maid Marian: (as Moon Shoes got out of the tub) Don't forget your towel. Moon Shoes: (dries herself with a towel) Done and done. Maid Marian: Now, You're all ready to see your parents again. Moon Shoes: I know. Then, the Alarm Clock is on. Lady Kluck: (sees the alarm clock and realize that she's late at the meeting) Sweet Mercy! All right, Wee Foals! We must get to mountains while we still can! Princess Yuna: The mountains? They're spooky. Lady Kluck: Come on! Let's go! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Connie: Coming!!! The foals and kids tried to keep up with Lady Kluck. Lady Kluck: The others will be waiting for us right about now! Mabel Pines: Wait up! Snowdrop: Lady Kluck! Slow down! (trips) The foals lost Lady Kluck when she ran far ahead as she went on. Princess Yuna: Snowdrop! Are you okay? Snowdrop: I think so. Rainbow Charka: That must've been quite a rush. Grenda: Well, I hear something. The foals hears chantey music. They enter the underground caravan, They thought it was Captain Stubbs. Princess Yuna: We're coming, Captain Stubbs! Dipper Pines: Come on! The foals went deeper, They followed the chantey. As they hear the chantey music playing, They've spotted the Bone Pirates with the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Captain Bonemeal: Well, All we need are the Journals, We'll be rid of Princess Yuna and her puny friends. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: It's a good thing we're here, Captain Bonmeal. Bill Cipher: Because we need the journals, Even if these twerps don't have it. Princess Black Hole: Money is no object, We'll just lend you some helping hooves. King Sombra: Failure is not an option. Bill Cipher: Don't screw it up. Captain Bonemeal: Don't worry, We'll see to it done. Nightmare Moon: Just try not to disappoint us. Yuna and her friends discovered the Bone Pirates working for the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family. Dipper Pines: Bill. Nightmare Moon: You! Princess Yuna: (angrily) You're not a righteous ruler! You're a tyrant! Dipper Pines: You're trying to steal the Journals to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon! Nightmare Moon: How did you all get here?! Captain Bonemeal: Come here, You little! Bill Cipher: Get them! Captain Bonemeal reached Yuna, But she bites him by the arm. While Buford punches Bill by his eye. Captain Bonemeal: OUCH!!!!! Bill Cipher: MY EYE!!!! King Sombra: They're getting away! The foals and kids escaped for their lives. Nightmare Moon: Gentlemen and Gentlecolts, Mares out of bag. (throws a dagger) Now, Get those pests! Bill Cipher: After them! The chase is on as the foals ran for their lives, The Bone Pirates are led by Nightmare Hiro. Nightmare Hiro: Don't let them get away again!!! Pound Cake: (blows raspberry) Spiney tried to reach the kids. Spiney: I got them! I got them! Ribbs: Get them, Spiney! Get them! The foals get on their roller blades and reaching the exit. Pound Cake: They're gaining on us! Roger: (as Mike) Come on, Hurry, Keep moving! The foals reached out of the caravan. They got out of here just in time. Pound Cake: (as Nelson) Ha! Ha! Pumpkin Cake: Can't get us! But, The foals and kids were dragged into the dark portal by Nightmare Hiro. Meanwhile in the mountains, Mme. Rubens-Chatte planed a strategy. Mme. Rubens-Chatte: All right, Here is the boat. The boat goes to Prison. Captain Bonemeal is leading them, Yuna needs time to cast a spell on the statues of the Jaguar, Lion and Tiger. Once the bone pirates showed up, We'll... release... the secret weapons! Everyone cheered on the plan while the image screen continues on. Mme. Rubens-Chatte: The boat's horn blows at 6 AM, Just after we put a stop to them. So, Pongolo Pete will demonstrate the diversion. Everyone distracts the Bone Pirates? (to Pongolo Pete) Yes? Pongolo Pete: (clears his throat practice to distract the Bone Pirates) Nah! Nah! (raspberries) Mme. Rubens-Chatte: Right! Now, Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead. Gunner John: Goodnight, Chaps. Let's hope the bone pirates be easily blown away, Eh? (chuckles) Everyone went to sleep. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225